james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:Sprawy techniczne czyli między nami adminami
Żałoba Czynimy jakieś kroki w związku z żałoba czy jesteśmy projektem zbyt małym, by miało to wymierny sens ?? Qlavy(Dysk.) 10:49, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) : Myślę, że można na tydzień trwania żałoby wstawić np. czarną wstążkę. Najlepiej chyba dodać ją tam, gdzie jest logo. Czyli wgrać nowy obrazek o nazwie wiki.png. Tylko, że już teraz jest tam tak ciemno, że nie wiem czy będzie ją w ogóle widać. 18:33, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ewentualnie flagę z kirem, taką jak tu. Już wstawiłem ją do logo, jak nie widzicie wciśnijcie Ctrl + r. Według mnie wygląda dobrze. 18:40, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Wygląda nawet ciekawie nad logiem, ale dodatkowo możnaby było wstawić taką flagę na główną stronę z jakimś małym przekazem/dopiskiem o tragedii i żałobie w jakieś dodatkowej utworzonej na czas żałoby sekcji? Taine89 (dyskusja) 18:53, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Dobry pomysł, napisz coś jeśli masz wenę na głównej stronie - może na samej górze, nad napisem "Witamy w Avatar Wiki". Ja jakoś nie mam pomysłu co tam wpisać... 18:59, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Z tym będzie problem, bo dokumentnie nie mam weny, już od kilku dni próbuje napisać jeden artykuł (Tan Jalę), ale nie da rady niestety. Nie żebym się wymigiwał od pracy, ale po prostu też nie mam pomysłu co tam napisać... :/ Taine89 (dyskusja) 19:04, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No całkiem nieźle wykombinowane. Mogli byśmy jeszcze to czy tamto wstawić w odcieniach szarości, ale to zajęło by chwile pracy więc trzeb chyba sobie odpuścić. Postaram się o jakiś komentarz na stronę główna, ale ostatnimi czasy stres przedmaturalny nie pozwala mi pracować. (Za tą postawę niegodna Admina przepraszam. Poprawię się.) Qlavy(Dysk.) 21:32, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wróciłem do standardowego logo, żałoba zakończona. 15:14, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::W oryginalnym logo mieliśmy jeszcze twarz taką Na'vi chyba. Albo mi się wydaje Qlavy(Dysk.) 21:39, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wydaje Ci się Qlavy, pomyliło Ci sie chyba z angielskim logo AW? :P Nasze zawsze miało tylko tekst na niebieskim tle. Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 13:37, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Czy istniałaby jakaś techniczna możliwość bezpośredniego dołączenia piosenek do listy z artykułu Avatar Soundtrack. Wikia przewidziała jakiś odtwarzacz czy coś w podobie ?? :Można przesyłać pliki we wszystkich rozszerzeniach zawartych tutaj (na samym dole). Któreś z nich było rozszerzeniem do plików dźwiękowych – tylko teraz nie pamiętam, które :P .ogg bodajże. Misiek (talk) 14:26, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Aktualności Teraz, żeby zmienić aktualności na głównej wystarczy edytować tę stronę. Najstarsze informacje przy dodawaniu nowego należy przenieść do archiwum aktualności. Podobnie jest z wyróżnionym artykułem - też dostał swoją podstronę, gdzie można edytować notkę. 15:14, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Galerie Witam, od dzisiaj zauważyłem, że coś się porobiło z galeriami w artykułach. Wcześniej były takie eleganckie rameczki i tam się dokładało nowe obrazki. A teraz chyba coś zmienili i po każdym dodaniu nowego obrazka, galeria zmienia się - brak takiej niebieskiej ramki, zdjęcia dodaje się przez edytor galerii, a jak się wszystko ustawi i akceptuje to ta galeria w wyniku końcowym głupio wygląda. A na niektórych przeglądarkach dodatkowo rozjeżdża się tak, że wszystkie zdjęcia/obrazki są w 1 kolumnie po lewej. Nie wiem czy byłaby taka możliwość, ale czy dałoby się przywrócić taką galerię jak była wcześniej, bo ta co jest aktualnie niezbyt ładnie się prezentuje?! :/ Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 11:42, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Skórka Ustawiłem wygląd z holenderskiej wiki, niech sobie chwilę posiedzi, zawsze to jakaś odmiana. Przez swoją przezroczystość wydaje się lżejszy i pogodniejszy. W każdej chwili można wrócić do poprzedniego. Elkociak dyskusja 20:45, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) :E tam, bardzo ładny jest, może bez problemu zostać. :D Taine89 (dyskusja) 21:09, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A co powiesz na taki jak teraz - przezroczystość nie tylko na stronie głównej, ale na wszystkich artykułach? To dopiero jest istotna zmiana :) Elkociak dyskusja 21:31, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Co powiem? Hmm, fajny efekt jest przez to. Tekst artykułów będzie się ładniej prezentował na tym zielonym tle, dzięki tej przezroczystości. :) Taine89 (dyskusja) 21:53, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, to na razie tak zostanie. Ciekawe jak długo - jak wiadomo wikia siłą wprowadza nowy wygląd wszystkich wikii: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Important_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look Elkociak dyskusja 22:35, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Widać, że Ci na górze chyba nie maja co robić... to wymyślają jakieś pierdoły, które niekoniecznie mogą być dobre. Mam nadzieję że ten "New Look" nie przejdzie. Osobiście wolę jak wikie wyglądają tak jak wyglądają. Taine89 (dyskusja) 18:56, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) Ależ denerwuje mnie ten nowy styl Wikii, kto to wymyślił...?! Wszystkie przydatne opcje podręczne i całe te menu, co były po lewej zniknęły. Wrzucanie zdjęć to tez jest jakaś masakra... Już o samym wyglądzie nie będę wspominał. Od tego stylu odechciewa mi się nawet edytować, krótko mówiąc utrudnili jak zwykle człowiekowi życie. :/ Taine89 (dyskusja) 16:46, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) :Trochę poprawiłem styl, upodabniając go do angielskiej wersji. Poprzedni był po prostu jednym ze standardowych nowej Wikii. Odświeżyłem też nieco stronę główną. Zaraz rozbuduję górne menu. Elkociak dyskusja 01:23, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) :Dodałem właśnie nowy bajer - slider. Na górze nie bardzo się mieści, więc na razie wylądował na samym dole. Można go edytować tutaj. Elkociak dyskusja 05:31, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No fajnie to wygląda, szczególnie ten slider. :D Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że ten styl wikii (New Look) jest do bani. ^^ Taine89 (dyskusja) 15:04, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Drobne pytanie dot. newsów Tak sie zastanawiam, czy avatar.net.pl może od nas brać newsy? Od pewnego czasu wyszukuję info o filmie itp. a szanowny Pan admin wyżej wymienionego portalu robi tylko kopiuj-wklej, podaje źródło wiadomości i zadowolony, tak jakby to jego praca była. :P Nie żebym sie czepiał bo mnie to nie przeszkadza, bo fajnie że moja pisanie ląduje gdzie dalej, Tylko się zastanawiam czy to fair... żeby kiedyś nie wyszło na to, że to my zżynamy wieści newsowe od nich. :P Pozdro. Taine89 (dyskusja) 19:40, paź 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nie ma sposobu, żeby tego "zabronić" w jakikolwiek sposób. Każdy zainteresowany może za to zobaczyć dokładną godzinę newsa i sprawdzić, gdzie pojawił się najpierw :) BTW pojawił się nowy news o Avatar 2 i książce. Elkociak dyskusja 10:57, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No dobrze, jak mus to mus niech biorą. :P A tak a propos tego newsa o którym mówisz, to możesz podrzucić linka do niego? Bo ja co prawda kilka informacji o tym na różnych stronach znalazłem, ale może w tym będzie coś więcej. W wolnej chwili napiszę (wieczorem albo w dniach następnych) oba newsy, i o Av2 i książce. :) Taine89 (dyskusja) 12:40, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) :::W zasadzie to nic szczególnie odkrywczego: link. Elkociak dyskusja 13:50, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jednak dzięki, przydało się jako uzupełnienie do moich źródeł i dodatkowo dało trochę drobnych informacji. ;D Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 22:23, paź 20, 2010 (UTC)